Rule 34
by Brandon Payne
Summary: Google, Re:Creators At a bookstore in Akihabara, Selesia discovers doujinshi.


Mizushino Sota is a mere teenage boy who has to deal with the fact that there are two girls in his life, Selesia Upitiria and Meteora Osterreich. They are more than just two girls, they are two characters. A bizarre phenomena is currently taking place: characters from anime and video games are suddenly appearing in the real world, all thanks to a strange girl with seemingly magical powers who can cross interdimensional barriers to these worlds that were created by the people of this world. A girl they have taken to calling the Military Uniform Princess, given that they do not know her actual name. Selesia was pulled from an anime called Elemental Symphony of Vogelchevalier and Meteora was pulled from a video game called Avalken of Reminisce. And although Meteora seemed laid back about all this, Selesia nearly had a mental breakdown upon learning the truth about herself.

Sota, Selesia, and Meteora are now inside a bookstore checking out the manga.

"To think that all those books have given rise to worlds like our own!" Selesia gasped as she looks around wide-eyed and shrunken irised.

"This truly is the world of the gods," Meteora mused.

"There are also doujinshi," Sota said.

"Doujinshi?" Meteora asked.

"They are manga produced by fans of the creation," Sota answered. "They may or may not be a part of the creator's team, but they create a different version of the story with the characters engaging in different situations. It is their way of wanting to be a part of the works. On the Internet there are also fanart and fanfiction as well."

"I wonder if those fans are having an impact upon my world?" Selesia pondered.

"I don't think so because fanart, fanfiction, and doujinshi are not considered canon," Sota answered. "What that means is that it's not accepted into the lore of the worlds."

"So which section is the manga of my world in?" Selesia asked as she looks over the rows of manga.

"There isn't," Sota answered with a hint of unease. "Because your world started off as a light novel and then made the jump into an anime. Unusually really because mostly a light novel becomes a manga before it becomes an anime."

"Oh, I see," Selesia said with a touch of disappointment.

 _But there are doujinshi involving you sexually!_ Sota fretted inwardly, since he had seen such stuff.

"Let's look around," Meteora said.

"Let's go over here," Sota said as he gestures to a row. _I hope I remember that the doujinshi involving Selesia-san is in the other row_.

The trio peruse the suggested section. After a minute of searching, the sound of growling gets Sota and Meteora's attention and look to see that Selesia is making that growl. She is facing in their direction, but her attention is engrossed within a doujinshi that is being gripped so tightly that its cover is crumpled under her grip. Her expression grows increasingly furious by the second while her face also reddens more deeply.

"Oh shit!" Sota gasped as he runs over to her while reaching out upon noticing that the cover is of Selesia, her love interest, Charon, and her best friend, Hydla being intimate.

With a furious scream, Selesia arches back as she rips the doujinshi apart with a single yank, spreading her arms wide. She then straightens with a wrathful expression of saucer wide eyes, pinprick pupils, gnashed teeth, and blood red face.

"What's this, Sota?!" Selesia shrieked as she shakes the now torn doujinshi in both hands up in the now frightened boy's face. "What's this disgusting story about me?!"

"Th-That's a d-doujinshi I t-told you about!" Sota stammered as he puts his hands up as if expecting Selesia to lash out at him. "Just remember it wasn't your creator who did this, but a fan!"

"A fan?!" Selesia clamored with outrage. "A fan?! This is one fan I don't need?! Why the hell would he draw me, Charon, and Hydla engaging in this . . . this filth?!"

"Uh . . . because it turns him on?!" Sota said fretfully with a close-eyed smile of unease as sweatdrops run down his head.

"Then when I find him, I'll turn him off!" Selesia snarled as she ardently throws down the torn doujinshi. She darts a look back down to where she had found that offensive doujinshi, then lunges downward to scoop up the copies in her arms.

"Oy! Oy! What're you doing, Selesia-san?!" Sota exclaimed as he grabs ahold of her shoulders.

"Disposing these abominable stories about me, that's what!" As Selesia struggles against him while still holding the armful of doujinshi.

"What's going on over here?" the store clerk demanded as he stands at the end of the row facing them with a scowl and arms akimbo. "Oy! You better pay for that!" Upon noticing part of the torn doujinshi on the floor of which he is pointing ardently at.

"Sota-kun, let's buy them up," Meteora suggested with a subtle intensity in her soft-spoken stoic tone.

Sota looks at Meteora as he still has ahold of Selesia, then closes his eyes and sighs. Soon, they are at the counter with the stack in Selesia's arms. Sota even has ahold of the one that she had torn in outrage. He pays for the confiscated doujinshi, has it placed into a large bag, and are soon on their way with Selesia carrying the hated doujinshi. Her temper is still hot.

"How dare they create and sell stories of me as a wanton harlot!" Her tone loud and outraged. "And my creator even permits this?!"

"Selesia-san, calm down!" Sota pleaded.

"Calm down?!" As she stops to face Sota in outrage, causing him and Meteora to stop. "How would you like it if someone created stories about you engaging in deviancies and sold it for others to read?!"

Sota gives her a conflicted expression.

"So what're you gonna do with those doujinshi now?" He instead asked.

"What else?! Burn 'em! Meteora, help me with that! When we find a place, I want you to burn them to ash!"

The trio find just such a place at a park with a firepit. Selesia dumps the offending doujinshi into the firepit and Meteora uses a subtle spell to light them. They are soon burning intensely.

"Selesia-san," Sota said, then points out. "That store clerk will only order more of those doujinshi from a printing press, and there are thousands of bookstores throughout Japan. That means there are hundreds of thousands more copies of those doujinshi out there. And finally there's the Internet. All you need to do is type your name in and turn off the filter guard, and you'll end up finding worse than what was in those doujinshi. So you really haven't accomplished anything."

"I just snapped when I saw those filthy images involving me," Selesia sighed as she pinches her nosebridge, then looks up with another outraged expression. "How could my creator allow others to make up such depraved stories about me like that?!"

"Publicity," Sota answered. "That and a share of the royalties that the doujinshi may pull in."

"Then when Selesia had those doujinshi bought up, she was actually helping to profit her creator," Meteora said.

"Afraid so," Sota said embarrassingly as he rubs the back of his head with a close-eyed smile.

Selesia crosses her arms while growling a sigh with a close-eyed frown.

"If it helps," Sota added. "Such doujinshi are on the fringes of entertainment. Most people wouldn't know about them and probably never seen it."

"It still doesn't make me feel any better," Selesia grumbled.

"Then it can also mean that there are such imagery involving me as well," Meteora said.

"I'm surprised that you remain so calm about that," Sota said.

"What good is it to get angry over something like that when there is something much more important?" Meteora shrugged. "That being the appearance of people who are not supposed to exist such as myself and Selesia. And the potential destruction of this world."

 _To think that her priorities are such that she ignores hentai involving herself_. Sota thought incredulously.

"That makes me wonder about the other Creations that may appear in this world," Selesia said as she looks off to one side as if at something distant. "How are they going to react to those kinds of stories and images created by their fans?"

"They'll no doubt run the gambit of reactions as well," Sota said.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Military Uniform Princess, whose name is Altair, is with two more Creations. They are Kirameki Mamika from the anime Magical Slayer Mamika and Alicetaria February from the manga and anime Alicetaria of the Scarlet. There are two different images hovering before Mamika and Alicetaria respectively.

They are images that invoke horror in Mamika and disgust in Alicetaria.

"Potentially billions of people all over this world can see these through any computer that has access to the Internet," Altair explained.

"H-How can someone draw me doing those . . . those vile things?!" Mamika wailed with pie wide eyes and pinprick pupils with tears running down her horror twisted face as she clutches her own head with both hands. "They're not my fans! They're sick twisted deviants who belong in prison!" And she falls to her knees, then releases her head to bury her face into her hands and cry pitifully.

"Do you understand now?" Altair said in a matter-of-fact manner as she vanquishes the Internet images.

"Indeed I do," Alicetaria said with an expression and tone of one who has smelt something putrid, then looks to one side as if looking at something far away. Her tone rising with her anger. "Back in my world, hamlets all the way up to the Five Great Cities are reduced to charred ruins. Rivers of blood flow throughout the devastated lands! Corpses of men, women, and children are stacked as high as mountains! And it's all because my creator wanted it to be that way so that he could entertain the people of this world!" Ending in a ringing tone as she faces Altair angrily once again. "My suffering was merely to please others! And adding insult to injury, we have . . . fans . . . who draw portraits of us engaging in lewdness to indulge their lusts! This world is a dungheap of depravity!"

Alicetaria stabs her lance into the ground with a clanking thud. "Of course I'll help you overthrow the creators, Altair. I'll find mine and make him change my world. Mamika, what about you?" As she looks down at the still crying girl, who manages to stop crying and sniff while wiping away her tears.

"Uh . . . Y-Yes, I'll help too," Mamika answered in a weary tone with an expression to match, then manages to stand up. "I hope that if I can just tell them not to draw those . . . . those revolting pictures of me, they'll stop."

Alicetaria winces at Mamika, understanding that the girl is naive. Altair understands it too, though she just smirks arrogantly.

"So what now, Altair?" Alicetaria asked.

"Now you may go and find your creator," she answered. "In the meantime, Mamika, you are to go to this place. Selesia Upitiria and Meteora Osterreich will be there." As she shows the address along with the image of the duo for Mamika's benefit. "Convince them to join me."

"And . . . if they don't," Mamika sniffed.

"Then do what you always do to those who refuse to see the error of their ways," Altair said.

* * *

Within an apartment, a girl sits at a computer. She has extremely long hair done up in a braid and wearing a black and red school uniform, complete with black gloves with pentagrams on the backs. She is pretty in a sinister sort of manner with a vulpine face and yellowish eyes. Her name is Chikujoin Magane, the antagonist pulled over from Record of the Night Window Demon, an anime inspired by the light novel. Her eyes are wide with delight and her smile is broad to show off her picket fence teeth. She chuckles in a disturbingly delighted manner as well; made all the more disturbing by a man, her creator, hanging dead nearby from the rafters by his neck.

"There are people who love me that much in this world," she crooned with delight as she clicks on the mouse, searching further on the Internet. Her expression of delight becomes even more intense to the point that it is disturbing. "Ooooh! I should've forced the school prez and her boyfriend into a threesome with me before killing them since someone loves that idea!"

Magane opens her blouse and moves her brassiere to expose her breasts. She next stands up momentarily to pull her panties down. She picks up a pencil and sits down once again, then next spreads her legs wide and rests her feet on the desk with her panties hanging off one of her ankles. She alternates between one of her nipples and the mouse to click through more pornographic images involving herself, all while she goes to work on herself down there with the end of that pencil. She gasps and grunts with sweat running down her O-face.

She throws the pencil away with sudden force and a snarl. "Not enough! Not enough! I need the real thing!"

Magane next looks over at her dead creator and smiles sickeningly. She puts her feet down to stand up, then walks over to touch him.

"Good, he's still warm."

* * *

 **Note:**

 **It makes sense that Selesia would take the greatest offence to any hentai about herself due to her prideful nature, whereas Meteora being more pragmatic would be more focused on the real problems at hand rather than someone else's petty lust. Alicetaria being disgusted rather than outraged is due to being from a grimmer world than Selesia so she was never able to either develop or keep such a high level of pride, while Mamika being from an easy-going world would come down with borderline PTSD. Magane would definitely be delighted over any hentai about herself because of her complete lack of morality, and she does give off that depraved bisexual aura.**


End file.
